Call me Shuichi
by Languish-Dreams
Summary: One-Shot. Complete. "I dare say, Shuichi, that you have a subtle way of crawling into the hearts of everyone that meets you." It's funny how a simple cold can make everything, and nothing, change.


A/N: Hello everyone! I'm (trying) to work on two multi-chapter fics; one for Gravitation and an AU for Saiyuki. Inspiration, I fear, fled and they're sitting there cold at the moment. But I don't want to post any more multi-chapter fics until I have them finished. It's not fair to anyone, so hopefully, having done this one-shot will help fuel the muses' fires. *chuckle* It started as one thing and became something else, as everything I freaking write seems to do, but I'm happy with it. I feel my writing has staled a bit with the passage of time, so please forgive me if that's the case. It just means I'll put out more one-shots as I try to fix that. hehe. Though I'm happy with this piece, I feel something's off. Perhaps it's the pacing - I feel I've become a bit more hurried than I use to be. I'll be working on that as well. But, enough ramblings from me. Please enjoy and leave comments! Reviews fuel the writing soul. :) Edited to fix a mistake I found. heh.

**Call me Shuichi**  
By Languish-Dreams

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Yes." Shuichi croaked out, cringing as a wave of pain slid up his throat.

"No, you're obviously not." Hiro huffed from the other end of the phone. "Because I believe I told you not to talk."

The singer sighed and pushed the number one on the phone.

"Better." his friend stated, annoyance obvious in his voice. "Now pay attention, Shuichi, this is important."

Shuichi pushed the button again, knowing Hiro would expect it to ensure he was indeed listening.

"Alright." the guitarist breathed, his tone becoming more relaxed. "I spoke with Tohma and he's agreed to the doctor's recommendation, so you don't have to worry about coming to work until you've been cleared to, okay? No talking, no singing, no humming - nothing, alright?"

Another beep came over the line as Shuichi dutifully pushed the button.

"Tohma called Yuki for you and told him what was going on. He can't get out of his book tour, but he wanted us to let you know that his editor had already decided to end it early. Some kind of security problem with the venues he was suppose to visit next, so he'll be home late tomorrow anyway."

Shuichi sighed in relief. There wasn't much Yuki could do to help him at this point, but he never liked being home alone. Hearing the silence stretch on, he reached out and pushed the button again.

"You going to be okay until then?"

Another button pushed.

"Okay. You've got your anti-biotic, right? And your pain medication?"

Shuichi pushed the 'one' twice.

"No?" the guitarist grumbled. "Damn it, I told you to go to the pharmacy! If I had known you were going to ignore me I would have walked you there mys -"

Growling in frustration, Shuichi repeatedly hit the one key until Hiro finally stopped talking.

"Okay, okay!" Hiro sighed. "Damn this sucks."

Shuichi pushed the one key. He agreed, this did suck. Silence wormed its way across the phone and the singer could practically hear the gears turning in Hiro's mind.

"Okay." the red-head finally said. "Did you go to the pharmacy?"

Shuichi pushed the one key again.

"You hit it twice because I asked two questions in a row, didn't you?"

He could hear his friend smacking himself in the face with his hand. Shuichi grinned as he pushed the key again.

A chuckle came over the phone. "Sorry, Shu. With any luck you'll be better in no time. Then we can have a normal conversation again."

Shuichi snorted and tried not to laugh. Laughing _hurt_.

"When have any of your conversations been _normal_?"

He couldn't stop the giggle that worked its way up and clutched his throat as another wave of pain stabbed at him. Damn that Suguru.

Hiro laughed in response to the keyboardist comment. "You got us there, but hush! I can hear Shuichi trying not to laugh."

"Sorry." Shuichi could barely make out the apology. "Get well soon, Shuichi! Write some damn songs while you're lazing about!"

He smiled as he pressed the one key again.

"I'm pretty sure he'd want me to tell you to stuff it." Hiro said with a grin.

Shuichi sighed as he bit back a wave of laughter. Oh, this was not going to be easy to get through.

After finally managing the rest of his phone conversation with Hiro, Shuichi sat back on the couch and began staring off into space. He hated being sick. It had seemed to be nothing more than a cold at first. He'd been a bit achy at first, with a light cough. Yuki had told him to go to a doctor before it got any worse, but Shuichi had waved it off. He rarely got sick, and even if he did, it was always mild. From there his throat had started to hurt more and more. The urge to constantly spit had been annoying as hell, but he had managed. Even though it took more takes to get through a song successfully, Shuichi had refused to call in to work. And so, even though he knew he was flush with fever that morning, the singer had dutifully drug himself in. He hadn't even had a chance to say hello to anyone before he found himself doubled over with the worse coughing fit yet.

When he'd pulled his hand away to find blood on his palm, everyone had gone into panic mode. Fortunately K had managed to remain rational enough to book Shuichi an immediate doctor's appointment. From there it had all been downhill. No talking. No singing. Nothing. For at least the next three days. After that, Shuichi was set with an appointment to visit the doctor and get re-checked. Only then would he know how much rest his vocal chords would need before he could go back to work. Stupid cold. Stupid laryngitis. Stupid three days of silence.

He was already going crazy.

Shuichi opened his eyes and pulled his head up with some difficulty. He hadn't remembered feeling tired, or going to sleep, but he supposed that was only natural. The phone sounded off again, telling him what exactly had pulled him back into the land of the living. Picking up the handle, he had to stop himself from trying to saying 'hello' as usual. Sighing, he pressed the one key, hoping whoever was calling already knew his predicament.

"I'm guessing that's you, then."

Fully awake now, Shuichi grinned as he heard Yuki's voice come over the line. He quickly pressed the one key again.

"Hiro called and told me what happened. He mentioned one for yes and two for no. Now I see what he was talking about." Yuki drawled out. "I just wanted to make sure you were taking your medication like the doctor ordered. I don't want to come home and have to clean up around your dead body."

Shuichi rolled his eyes. Only Yuki could find the most complicated and insulting ways to say he was worried.

"Shuichi?"

Really, it was kind of unnecessary to dream up the most visually unappealing things possible. Why couldn't Yuki just stop after talking about the medication?

"Shuichi."

He knew Yuki was a writer, so he was _able_ to think of such things on the spot, but did he really have to voice them aloud like that?

"Shu?"

The not-so-subtle concern present in Yuki's voice finally pulled Shuichi from his mental tirade.

"Sorry." he whispered, grabbing his throat with his free hand.

"No talking." Yuki growled, though Shuichi could hear the relief present as well. "You were cussing me out in your head, weren't you?"

Shuichi smirked and hit the one key.

"Brat."

Two beeps answered him.

Yuki shook his head. "I've got to go if I'm going to get my flight on time. Take your damn medication and I'll see you tomorrow."

Shuichi pressed one again. He was staring to hate the phone.

"And I'm going to take a stab in the dark and figure that you love me, eh?" Yuki said, amusement very obvious.

With a grin, Shuichi held down the one key for several seconds in response. He was rewarded with a small chuckle from the other end of the phone.

"Brat. Don't do anything stupid." Yuki said. "Like try to cook."

The singer sighed and pouted. He was getting better at cooking, damn it!

"See you tomorrow."

Shuichi reluctantly hit the one key. As much as he hated communicating like this, he really didn't want Yuki to go just yet. A soft click told him that the conversation was done and he only hung up when the loud beeping of the phone forced him to. He sat in the now dark room for several more minutes before figuring that it was probably time to take his medication. Glancing over at the clock, which read seven p.m., Shuichi figured he had been asleep for nearly six hours. How the hell was he still tired?

Rubbing his eyes, Shuichi slowly managed to stumble off the couch and into the kitchen. He grabbed the medications from the counter and read over them.

'Damn it.' he thought to himself. 'Take with food. I'm not even freaking hungry.'

He started to contemplate on ordering out when a knock on the door stopped him. He padded down the hall slowly, very aware of how much his muscles ached with every step. When he finally pulled the door open, Shuichi was very surprised to find Tohma and Mika on the other side. He was even more surprised when the brunette grabbed his arm and began pulling him towards the bedroom.

A few moments later and Shuichi found himself comfortable under the covers as Mika began hunting through the bathroom for a thermometer.

"I know we had our share of bad blood between us, Shuichi." Mika stated from the bathroom. "But you've been good for Eiri."

A moment later she came back into the room, triumphantly holding a thermometer in her hands. Sitting down on the bed beside him, Mika quickly placed the device under his tongue.

"You've helped him a lot." she continued quietly. "And I can't deny that anymore. Not after you've managed to stay with him for nearly three years now."

Shuichi smiled as best he could around the device in his mouth. Reaching out, he took one of Mika's hands in his own and gave it a squeeze. She looked up, a bit startled at the action at first, but her eyes softened.

"He called us, you know."

Shuichi's eyes widened. Yuki had actually _willingly_ called Mika and Tohma? He usually had to threaten the writer to get him to call his family.

"He wanted us to come over and check on you." she continued.

'Probably wants to make sure I didn't burn the house down by cooking.' Shuichi thought.

"And to make sure you didn't try to cook." Mika chuckled.

Shuichi rolled his eyes, but his smile didn't fade. The thermometer beeped and Mika pulled it out to read the digital face.

"101.2" the brunette frowned and narrowed her eyes at Shuichi. "Have you taken your meds today?"

"I believe that Mr. Shindou was just about to do that." Tohma stated, holding the two bottles up with a smile.

Shuichi nodded and held his hand out. Once he had the bottles in his hand, he scanned them over until he found the statement about taking with food then pointed it out to the woman sitting next to him.

"Ah, I see." Mika said with a satisfied nod. "Must be taken with food."

"I've got some soup on the stove right now." Tohma replied.

Shuichi smiled and started to tell them both thanks, when Mika's hand clamped over his mouth.

"No talking." she barked. "I swear you're as bad as Eiri when he's sick."

"You're most welcome, Mr. Shindou." Tohma smiled, having read the gratitude on the younger man's face.

The singer shook his head at Tohma and mouthed his first name. Tohma titled his head slightly, clearly not quite getting what the singer was trying to tell him. Glancing around, he spotted a notepad and pencil by the bed. After scooping it up and scribbling a few words down, he passed it over to Tohma. The NG President read it over, his eyes softening slightly and a small, but genuine, smile gracing his lips.

_Call me Shuichi, please._

"Very well, Shuichi." the blond said with a nod before leaving to check on the soup.

Once they were alone again, Mika set about making sure the singer was comfortably sitting up in bed. He allowed the woman to fuss over him, knowing that Yuki certainly didn't and most likely Tohma was just as bad of a patient as his brother-in-law was. Once she seemed satisfied, Mika fiddled about with the bedspread as she glanced around the room, taking in the many changes that had occurred there since Shuichi had come onto the scene.

"You're family now."

Shuichi looked up at Mika, startled by the sudden phrase. Though things had definitely gotten much calmer between them all over the years, Shuichi had never thought Yuki's family would welcome him amongst them.

"I know that, Shuichi, because when Tohma came home and told me about his day, he mentioned you were sick. When he told me how you had coughed blood I…" Mika trailed off for a moment before lifting her head and looking into Shuichi's eyes. "I was worried about you."

"For the first time, I wasn't worried about how Eiri would handle you being sick or how it would affect him." she continued. "I was worried about _you_."

Shuichi smiled again.

"As was I." Tohma stated quietly, re-entering the room with a small tray balanced in his hands. "I dare say, Shuichi, that you have a subtle way of crawling into the hearts of everyone that meets you. Your persistence and dedication to those you deem important to you knows no bounds."

He could feel his cheeks flaring at Tohma's words and Shuichi fiddled with his bottom lip with his teeth. When he'd come home from the doctor's, he certainly hadn't expected something like _this_ to happen.

Mika chuckled as she stood up, allowing Tohma to set the tray across Shuichi's lap. "You're embarrassing him, Tohma."

"So it seems." The blond chuckled as well. "But Mika said it best on the way here. You _are_ family now."

Shuichi smiled again, though he could feel a few tears threatening to fall as he looked up at the couple. He very much wished he could speak right now, to tell them just how happy their words had made him. Mika reached over to the nightstand and pulled a few tissues from the box resting there.

"No tears." she said, handing the tissues to the singer. "Even if they are happy."

"Eat and take your medication." Tohma said. "We'll be in the living room if you need anything."

Shuichi nodded and sighed once the two had left the room. He was kind of glad they had chosen to leave him to eat alone. While he was very appreciative of their words and their actions, it left him a bit unsure as to how to act around them now.

Tohma knocked quietly on the door twenty minutes later. Receiving nothing in answer, he quietly opened the door and stepped inside. Shuichi was slid down in the bed slightly, his eyes closed, one hand resting on the tray and still clutching the soup spoon. With an amused shake of his head, Tohma silently pulled the spoon from Shuichi's hand and carried the tray back to the kitchen.

"Did he eat?" Mika said, joining him a few moments later.

"Not much." Tohma replied. "But it seems he got his medication down. He's asleep now, so I believe that would be our cue to return home."

The brunette nodded. "I never thought things would turn out this way."

"Neither did I." Tohma stated, running the water in the sink. "But it's hard to imagine it being any different now."

Mika nodded again. "I always thought time healed all wounds."

Glancing over at a photo of the two lovers held up on the fridge by a small heart-shaped magnet, Tohma smiled. "Time and Shuichi, I suppose."

Mika chuckled as she grabbed her purse, threading her arm through Tohma's as they headed out the door.

"I can live with that."

It was morning before Shuichi woke again, this time to a very loud banging. Rubbing his eyes to try to clear the bits of sleep away, he nearly fell as he attempted to get out of bed. The banging continued and Shuichi sighed, rubbing his head as he felt the first signs of a headache forming there. Reaching the front door, he yanked it open, catching the worried face of his best friend and ducking to miss the fist that was still trying to bang against the door.

"There you are!" the guitarist cried. "I've been knocking for 15 minutes!"

Stepping aside to let the red-head enter, Shuichi closed the door and yawned. He watched Hiro toe off his shoes and raised an eyebrow at the bag the taller man carried.

"It's nearly noon." Hiro said, glancing at Shuichi from the corner of his eye. "I called a few times this morning, but you wouldn't answer the phone. So I decided to bring you lunch instead."

Shuichi grinned and gave the man a hug. In return, Hiro took the opportunity to put a hand to the singer's forehead.

"You're still warm." he said with a frown. "Got a thermometer around here?"

Nodding, Shuichi lead his friend back towards the bedroom. Picking up the thermometer where Mika had set it, he turned it on and stuck it under his tongue before crawling back into bed.

"Take your meds yet today?" Hiro asked.

The red-head stood when Shuichi shook his head no. "Alright. I'll get them and a tray and be right back."

Hiro returned just as the thermometer began beeping. Pulling it from his mouth, Shuichi grimaced as he read it before handing it over to the waiting guitarist.

"101.7" the man whistled. "You don't do anything half-assed, do you, Shu?"

The pink-haired singer glared in annoyance.

Hiro grinned. "Alright, time for food and meds!"

They spent a few hours lounging around the bedroom, Hiro talking and Shuichi using the note pad to speak back. The medication kept his cough mostly under control, which was a huge relief for his raw throat. Shuichi wrote the conversation that had occurred last night between himself, Mika and Tohma and Hiro hadn't seemed very surprised.

"It's just you, Shuichi." he said. "Tohma's right. You just have this way about yourself that draws people to you. It's hard to not love a giant walking accident."

Hiro received a pillow to the face in response.

By 4:00 p.m., Shuichi was out again. Hiro chuckled as he pulled the covers back up over the sleeping singer. Over the years he'd seen Shuichi get sick like this only one other time. Sometimes he thought that the man was just too energetic to get a cold like normal people, and instead held them all until it burst into one big illness he couldn't overcome. Hiro knew Yuki would be home soon and, as hard as it was to accept, he knew the writer _would_ actually take care of Shuichi. He hadn't been blind to the changes in the writer over the past few years. The blond was a hell of a lot softer than he'd ever admit to being, but people were starting to notice it.

The phone began ringing and, after making sure it hadn't woken Shuichi, Hiro hurried to the living room to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"…Nakano?"

The red-head grinned. "You can call me Hiro, you know."

"Hiro." Yuki echoed. "Alright. How's the brat?"

"Just fell asleep." he replied. "I came over to make sure he got his meds down this morning. Figured I'd keep him company until you got home."

"Thanks." the writer said, the sound a bit muffled by the cigarette he was lighting. "How's the cold going, anyway?"

"Fever's still over 101. If it doesn't come down by tomorrow, you might want to take him back in." the guitarist answered. "Antibiotics should have brought it down some, but it's being stubborn."

"Figures." Yuki said. "Everything about the little idiot is stubborn, why should his cold be any different?"

Hiro chuckled. "Very true. I take it you're back in town?"

"I am. If this damn traffic will let up, I should be home soon."

"I'll head out then." Hiro said with a nod. "He should stay asleep for awhile."

"…thanks again…Hiro."

The red-head relaxed slightly, hearing the actual gratitude in the writer's tone. "Anytime, Yuki. "

Hearing the sound of the phone clicking off, Hiro replaced the device on the hook and smiled. After cleaning up the remains of their activities that day, he checked in to make sure Shuichi was still asleep before heading home.

Yuki arrived back to the apartment soon after, slipping out of his shoes and quietly padding to the bedroom. He deposited his suitcase and coat by the closet and undid a few buttons from his shirt before stretching and slowly lying down on the bed next to Shuichi. The singer was still sleeping peacefully, a gentle wheezing sound the only noise coming from his slightly parted lips. Rolling onto his side, Yuki slid his hand across the younger man's forehead, frowning when he felt the heat there. With any luck the fever would break tonight. If not, Yuki knew he _would_ have to drag the singer back to the doctor.

He sighed softly, the aches in his body beginning to make themselves more known now that he was comfortably placed back into his own domain. Traveling was always difficult and Yuki was silently thankful that it meant at least a week off from having to worry about anything before his editor would be calling. Spying a notebook on the nightstand, Yuki picked it up in curiosity. Though he'd never tell, he enjoyed reading over the scribbles and mark-outs of Shuichi writing a new song. It was an interesting look into how the man thought. As he scanned over the words, however, he realized he was reading Shuichi's part of a conversation, most likely with Hiro.

_"They said I was family now."_

Yuki blinked as he read over those words. Reading over that portion of the conversation again, he shook his head in amazement. Shuichi had written that he'd never expected to be welcomed by Mika and Tohma. To be honest, neither had Yuki. Though he did have to agree with his brother-in-law's assessment of the singer. The implications of their acceptance of Shuichi was something Yuki couldn't get out of his head. Even an hour later, as he smoked a cigarette from the apartment's balcony, thoughts were still rolling through his head.

He loved Shuichi. He could admit that freely to himself now. As stubborn as they both were, Yuki wasn't stupid to his own feelings. After nearly three years together, he couldn't imagine life without the pink-haired ball of energy. Each time he thought of it, a shudder would dance up his spine. And even though he _still_ hadn't said those three words to his lover, he already knew Shuichi was well aware of it. And Yuki knew he could go the rest of his life without _ever_ saying those words, and Shuichi would remain by his side to the last of it.

Yuki paused as a small noise came from behind. He quickly flicked his cigarette over the side of the railing and blew the smoke from his mouth before turning around. A thin pair of arms slid around his waist as he drew his own arms around Shuichi's back in response. Resting his chin on the singer's head, Yuki closed his eyes and rocked them both slowly to the tune of unheard music. He pulled back when he felt Shuichi beginning to relax just a little _too_ much into the embrace and could clearly see the fever clouding the singer's half-lidded eyes.

"Come on." he said quietly, pressing his lips to a too-hot forehead. "Back to bed with you."

Shuichi merely nodded, allowing Yuki to guide him with his hand on the singer's back. Settled back into bed, he watched as Yuki disappeared for a few moments, before returning with his medications and a glass of water. Shuichi took them quickly, not really caring or truly remembering that he needed to take food along with it. Sliding back into bed, he smiled as Yuki climbed into the other side, holding one arm up to allow Shuichi to slide over and into his embrace. He rested his head against the writer's chest, breathing in the man's scent and allowing himself to completely relax. Another kiss ghosted across the top of his head and Shuichi hummed in response, not caring if the action hurt his throat or not.

"No noise." Yuki admonished. "Can't throw your tantrums and drive me insane without a voice, you know."

Pulling his head back so he could look the man in the eye, Shuichi stuck his tongue out.

"Don't make me put that to better use." the blond growled. "Go to sleep."

Sliding his arm around Yuki's waist, Shuichi buried his head once again and smiled. Once the singer had fallen back into the world of dreams, Yuki kissed the top of his head again.

"Figures I'd fall in love with an idiot." he whispered gently.

When Yuki next opened his eyes, daylight was clearly streaming in through the small slants of the blinded window. With a groan he did his best to roll over, trying to block out the offending sun and its demands that he wake up. It took him a few minutes to really register anything, but as he ran his hand across the covers, Yuki quickly started to realize that Shuichi wasn't in bed. Opening his eyes only confirmed it for Yuki, and he sat up with a sigh. He started to stretch out, but a very strange sound coming from outside the bedroom made him pause.

Standing up, Yuki made his way out of the bedroom and stopped, trying to discern where the sounds had come from. A moment later, he made out the faint sound of retching coming from the hall bathroom. Startled, he quickly pushed the door open and stepped inside. Shuichi didn't even glance up, his body arched as it tried to dispel whatever offending substance had entered it. He was slightly aware of hands pulling his shaggy hair back and comforting hand running up and down his back as he threw up once again, expelling only water into the bowl. After a few minutes, Shuichi pushed down the handle, thankful that his body seemed to be finished for the time being.

A cool hand was pressed to his forehead and Shuichi gladly leaned into it with his eyes closed. Whatever the doctor had given him for antibiotics were crap and he knew it. He definitely needed something stronger.

"You're going back to the doctor." Yuki said suddenly. "And I don't want any arguments about it."

The singer only nodded, seemed relieved to hear this even; that only made Yuki worried. Shuichi hated going to the doctor. Period. The fact that he was so willing to make the trip showed just how sick he really was. He helped Shuichi clean up and lead him back to the bedroom. Yuki had thought he'd have to carry the younger man, as his body seemed to shake before they'd even reached the bedroom door, but Shuichi pushed on until he collapsed on the bed.

Stubborn as hell.

Three hours later they returned to the apartment. They had been fortunate to catch an appointment opening left by a cancellation and Yuki had rushed to get them there in time. Though his fever had remained constant and the vomiting was new, the doctor had assured Yuki that the singer wasn't in danger. He'd prescribed a new antibiotic, a little stronger than the other but slightly easier on the stomach than the previous had been. He did advise that Shuichi needed to try to eat and drink more, however, as the singer seemed a bit dehydrated. Shuichi had received an antibiotic shot to help him along a bit and rescheduled the appointment the singer already had. One more week before he could return, for sure, and be evaluated for return to work. After looking at Shuichi's throat, he assured Yuki that Shuichi would recover and be able to talk again within a few more days time.

Yuki called to inform Tohma, and Hiro, of the singer's new condition. Neither man had been very happy to hear of it and Yuki had nearly growled at them both to get them to not come over themselves. Such calls continued over the course of the next two days and Yuki found himself twitching whenever the phone began to ring. On the third day when the phone rang, Yuki dropped the book he'd been reading and groaned in frustration.

"_I'll_ get it." Shuichi whispered, grinning at the silent look of thanks the blond passed his way.

"Hello?" he answered quietly.

"Shuichi?"

"Hey Hiro! What's up?"

"Are you suppose to be talking?" the red-head questioned.

"Yes." Shuichi said, rolling his eyes. "Doc said I could after a few days, which it's been."

"Hmm. Can't really call it talking, I guess." the guitarist said, amusement in his voice. "More like whispering."

"Oh, shut up."

Hiro chuckled. "I take it you're feeling better?"

"Somewhat, yeah." he said. "I think Yuki's missing the quiet already though and - Ack!"

Shuichi nearly dropped the phone as the writer pinched his ass. Glaring daggers at the man, he could hear Hiro laughing on the other end of the line.

"Gotta go, Hiro. Have to kick some asshole around the apartment." he growled.

The guitarist was still laughing as he hung up the phone and Shuichi dove onto the couch and tackled the blond. After a very brief, and very fake, wrestling match, Shuichi sat victorious atop of Yuki's stomach.

"Winner and still champion!" he cried in a fierce whisper.

Yuki snorted underneath him and pulled the shorter man down to lay atop him. They shift a bit to get comfortable, but eventually relaxed into each other's embrace. Shuichi smiled as Yuki began unconsciously running his hands through the singer's hair and hummed his approval. Both men started as a knock sounded on the door and Shuichi started to get up.

"Screw that." Yuki huffed, pulling the smaller man back down. "It's open!"

Wincing at the writer's yell, Shuichi turned his head to see if whomever had come to visit would indeed simply come in. A moment later and Tohma appeared in the living room. His eyes widen slightly to see the two men draped across the couch so comfortably - as well as allowing him to see such an open display of affection - but Tohma recovered fairly quickly.

"Getting lazy in your old age, Eiri?" he teased.

The writer grunted. "Hard to get this blanket to stay put."

Shuichi glared at Yuki again and Tohma simply chuckled in response. "And how are you feeling, Mr. Shindou?"

The singer fixed his glare on Tohma this time. "I told you to call me Shuichi." He could feel Yuki's chest shimmy with restrained laughter.

"So you did." the blond responded with a grin. "My apologizes, Shuichi."

"No problem!" Shuichi chirped happily. "I'm feeling much better, thanks to all of you - ow! - Especially thanks to you, Yuki."

Tohma shook his head and watched Shuichi rub his side where Yuki had poke him, his hand moving in an exaggerated fashion as he narrowed his eyes. Before Tohma had a chance to say anything else, Shuichi attacked. His fingers moved quickly, dancing up and down Yuki's side as if he was playing a keyboard - the effect was instantaneous as Yuki nearly doubled over with laughter, his face becoming red as he strained to pull in a good breath. Tohma found himself laughing as well, amused by the couple's antics and honored to be allowed to see such things played out despite his presence. He expected Yuki to be furious about Shuichi's actions, but was completely surprised when the writer managed to pin his lover down and demanded Tohma to come hold him as he got his revenge instead.

Once Yuki had finished his own tickle assault, Tohma released the singer's wrists and wiped the mirth from his eyes.

"No fair!" Shuichi panted. "Two against one!"

"I'm afraid you started it, Shuichi." Tohma said with a chuckle.

"Damn straight." Yuki huffed. "So what can we do for you, Tohma?"

"I merely wanted to make sure that Shuichi was doing better. And I had the feeling you were tiring of Mika and I constantly calling." the blond grinned.

"Something like that." Yuki muttered. "Going for a smoke."

Shuichi nodded as the writer moved out onto the balcony and Tohma watched with an upraised eyebrow. That was certainly new.

"You certainly look much better." Tohma remarked quietly. "Mika will be glad to hear it."

Shuichi smiled as he resituated himself on the couch. "You know, you two should really come over for dinner one night."

Tohma paused at that. He wasn't quite sure how Yuki would take to the singer simply inviting people over for dinner. Especially not members of the writer's own family.

"Don't look like that." Yuki said from the balcony door. "It's his house, too. And I agree, you should."

The blond's open mouthed stare must have tickled both of their funny bones, as he could see both Shuichi and Yuki chuckling at him then.

"After all." The writer fixed him with an open look, one that stated he _knew_. "He's family."

Tohma watched Yuki turn around again, watching the skyline as he continued his smoke. Shuichi coughed slightly, but gave both blonds a warm smile.

"Of course." Tohma replied after a time, feeling a wave of peace flow through him as he realized the true meaning behind Yuki's words. He looked at the singer and returned Shuichi's gentle smile.

"We are family."

**-(End)-**

**A/N: Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this piece and everyone wasn't too far OOC. Please review if you're willing. They do an author good. ;)**


End file.
